The Broken
by maknae123
Summary: It happened all the time, his sobs contrasting against his usually stern face, and his friend could do nothing. No matter how much he tried, he could never replace her.


**Yes, finally, another story. I'll try to make this one good.**

**XX**

BAM!

Blue eyes snap open when he hears a loud noise, and feels his bed shake. He looks up at his wall, the one touching the edge of his bed, and frowns. (_So, another one, huh?)_ He gets up, wearing a simple t-shirt and boxers (why get dressed up for sleep?). He leaves his room, and goes to the room right next to his. In each hallway for the Knights of the Round, there are two bedrooms, so of course, the two boys closest to each other's age would get their own hall.

He knocks on the wood-looking door (he can't tell if it's solid and strong or fake and weak). After a moment of hearing nothing, he opens the door, and there he sees a familiar sight.

His chest increases and decreases rapidly (in-out, in-out), his emerald eyes are wide and filled with tears (the salty water drips out of every nook and cranny in the eye, and keep refilling), his tan hand is clenched into a tight fist, shaking against the wall (that'll be the fourth time this month that wall needs to be fixed).

In the doorway is Gino Weinberg (blonde hair and blue eyes—cliché?), the Knight of Three. The boy crying in the room is Suzaku Kururugi (the most popular Japanese man Britannia has ever seen).

Gino walks into the room hesitantly (the first time he saw this scene, he ran in and ended up getting punched in the jaw). "Suzaku?" He asks quietly. The brunette flinches at the sound of his name (_maybe, maybe she came!_), and he looks up to see his friend (_oh, it's only him again_).

Gino grabs his friend's shaking wrist and moves his arm away from the wall slowly. He inspects the wall for a moment (wow, a full hole this time. Usually it's just a dent), and sighs. He looks back at Suzaku, who is trying to stop the tears (a sharp intake of breath, and a shuddered exhale while blinking his eyes again and again) to no avail.

Gino steps closer and wraps his arm around his friend's shoulders, turning him to his bed and sitting him down. "Suzaku…" He says again. "What is it?" Suzaku looks up at him (_another nightmare_) with green eyes that look even bigger from the tears.

Suzaku looks back down at his fists (shaking, still) and stares with wide, trembling eyes. "She's dead… He killed her…" Gino frowns (this again?) and tightens his hold on his friend. "Zero… Zero killed her!" Suzaku sobs as he buckles over.

Gino tries to sit him back up (just breathe, breathe), and gasps when he finally notices something. Suzaku's tan hand doesn't look very tan anymore (red, so much red!). The fist that had ruined the wall was still clenched, and covered in dripping blood (_how did I not notice that?_). Gino doesn't have to open his friend's fist to know what it is (a white and blue pin, with beautiful white—or red, in this case—wings), but he knows he has to pry it out of Suzaku's hand.

"Suzaku…" He says for a third time as he lifts his hand up, staining his own hands with the crimson liquid. He attempts to open his friend's fist (_need to help him, need to help him!_), and is finally able to. He flinches. The pin is indeed covered in red, but you can still see its meaning (proud, loyal, faithful, loving) through the blood. Suzaku's hand has a deep cut (_deeper than normal, he'll need stitches again_) and the blonde wonders just how many times that pin has scarred his friend.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Gino says in a smooth tone. He reaches over and is about to take the pin, and instead earns a strangled yelp. He looks at Suzaku (_no, stay away!_), whose emerald eyes are wide (and grief-stricken and fearful and angry) as he wiggles out of a long arm and cowers away. "No…" He whimpers, his back against the wall (_just a little more, and maybe I'll become a part of it_). "Go away… This is mine… Go away!"

Gino flinches at his friend's outburst. "Suzaku…" He whispers (_please, don't just tell me to leave so easily_). "GO AWAY!" The Japanese yells (_just leave! Stop trying to help me!_). His native accent begins to flip off of his tongue. "Go away! Go away! Achi itte! ACHI ITTE!"

Gino pieces it together pretty easily (leave! Leave! Go away! Leave me alone!), and stands up. Suzaku is still trembling as his body heaves with sobs (_Euphie… Euphie…_), his hand bleeds more as he holds the pin to his chest (_can't lose it, it's mine!_).

The blonde walks out and closes the door (the room suddenly becomes pitch black without the light of the hallway). He doesn't go to his room. He leans against the door, and hears Suzaku's sobs (guess it isn't solid): "Euphie… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" And it continues on like that for hours on end, just like every night he has a nightmare. Tears begin to fill blue eyes as well (_forget about her! Forget about that traitorous woman! I'm right here!_), and he leans against the door, sliding down it until he's sitting on the floor (head hung, sobs quiet), listening to his friend. Their mentalities slip.

(_Damn it… Why did this have to happen?_)

**XX**

**And… Hopefully that made you cry. **


End file.
